Cuando La Noche Cae
by AdacJ25
Summary: mi primer one-Shot, de harry potter, soy horrible para los resúmenes, pero aquí Nadie será lo que parece, y severas Snake salvará a un gran costo


El anochecer siempre ha sido una parte bella del día, pero esta vez tenía un significado extra. Hace 5 años había entrado a Hogwarts y nunca había dejado de estar emocionado, pero específicamente el significado de este atardecer no era ese que hace un año en el anochecer James Potter había cambiado su actitud bromista y había convertido en su novio. Y en este momento Lily Evans no se podría sentir más emocionado, al ser su aniversario, James le había dicho que esperaría en el pasillo del 7o piso, y ahí estaba aguardaba pasando de un lado a otro pensando que quería ir a donde sea que estaría James, a la tercera ves de pasar encontró una puerta que juraría no estaba antes, pero aun así entró.

* * *

James Potter no se consideraba a sí mismo la mejor persona del mundo, y aunque le ocurrió a todo el mundo ser el alcalde bromista de Hogwarts (hasta la época) era realmente tímido, tardó 4 años en saber que con bromas no la conquistaría, y así mismo quería su relación fuera especial, no acostumbraba a pedir ayuda, pero esta vez no le quedo opción, entre lunático, su compañero y él se habían empezado en crear un tiempo de jirafa, y realmente su afinidad con Fawkes le ayudaría esta vez, así mismo crearon una máquina del tiempo con esto, pudieron ver como terminaron sus años de Hogwarts, y crearon una familia, alcanzaron solo hasta el 30 de octubre de 1981, pero esto no le importaba, al fin y al cabo sus limitantes eran varios y llego más lejos de lo que esperaba, lunático y su otro compañero vieron hasta donde tuvieron pero no comentaron nada, y salieron por una puerta alternativa de la sala de menesteres, mientras que Lily Evans entró por la principal, y James oculto todo rápidamente y prendió dos velas para su cena romántica, sin escuchar bien los murmullos de lunático y su compañero al otro lado de la puerta

* * *

Remus Lupin era un licántropo desde pequeño, también sabía de la existencia de la magia desde hace tiempo, lo que no sabía es que Albus Dumbledore se aseguraría de lo que podría estudiar en Hogwarts, conoció muchas personas y los merodeadores, más que nadie James Potter que lo apoyó incondicionalmente, y hasta trató de hacer trabajo de Cupido, así que cuando le pedí ayuda para un proyecto especial, y encima para Lily, el dudo en ayudar, lo que no espero es que su compañero haya llamado a alguien más , pero de todos los modos trabajarían bien hasta crear un portal de vista al futuro, lo que no esperaba es que ver la máquina le cambió su vida hasta el 1o de mayo de 1998, tampoco esperaba que el amor de su vida tuviera 15 años menos que el, ni que el hijo de James fuera a ser el padrino de su futuro hijo, todo le dio vueltas en la cabeza, pero hasta después de ver un poco atrás, más específicamente a la noche de brujas del 81, ya su ves preguntarle a James hasta que el día alcance el logro comprender que su destino estaba marcado hasta el 2 de mayo, en Shock completo, al igual que su compañero se murmurando para dejar a James solo con Lily, para disfrutar lo que les quedara de su tiempo

* * *

Severus Snape no fue gran persona, ni siquiera en su tiempo de estudiante, su problema básico fue que pocos momentos antes de llegar a Hogwarts una compañera suya había recitado una profecía, la cual directamente

"noches en caída, tu amada no será tuya, tu peor enemigo ya la vez tu mejor amigo se la quedará, bajo anocheceres anuales, la máquina controlada, lo que por alardes, tu destino sellara, tu no serás, ni un León ni un ave, ni un telón, serpiente serás, tu tendrás que gritarle, tu necesitar que alejarte, tu ahijada sin vivir morirá, pero de ti depende, que este mundo se salvé, tres días después, el hechizo dirás, y no habrá marcha atrás, Mudnama oidomuc "

En ese preciso instante no entendió ni la mitad, sus mejores amigos James Potter y Lily Evans, llegaron inmediatamente después de encontrar un Severus completamente solo, y ahora, completada la máquina para ver el futuro y ver el hechizo lo que tenían que realizar al salir , quiróptero también se había vuelto animago ilegal, y así mismo lo que requería olvidar, 5 runas requeridas y guardó antes de salir de la sala de menesteres, se despidió muy sentimental de lunático, y marchó al pasillo del tercer piso, donde debajo de una trampilla, colocó las runas alrededor del espejo de oesed recordando que su ahijada no vivirá, recordando entregarle una lágrima al joven Potter, pide perdón llorando por lo que va a hacer, y con una gira tiempo en el cuello pronuncia claramente Mudnama oidomuc, y se desmaya

* * *

En el Castillo jamás habría tenido un día tan raro, desde la perspectiva anterior había 5 merodeadores, colagusano no se llamaba así sino picosol, siendo un águila, pero ahora con el hechizo tradicional al Potter y el rencor continuaría entre James y Snape, los cuales eran mejores amigos, el dolor que enfrentaron Snape al día siguiente no sabía que era por el esfuerzo físico de salir de la zona del espejo de oesed, ni qué era mejor amigo de James Potter, y mientras pensaba el modo ideal de vengarse de la broma que todo el Castillo pensó que los merodeadores le hicieron, un recuerdo remoto de haber visto con los merodeadores, sus sobrinos, su ahijada y su propia hija "Lily Snape" este recuerdo se fundió con el aire, en la madrugada, o cuando la noche cae


End file.
